Me gustaba más el Nitori de antes
by HaruOsutoria
Summary: Años después de graduarse,Rin vuelve de Australia por vacaciones donde Nitori y su nueva vida en Tokio,pero se da cuenta de que el tiempo ha pasado, y que Nitori ya no era su pequeño Nitori. Alto,fornido y popular,un Nitori cuya vida no giraba en torno a la suya. Conociendo la vida del menor se da cuenta de que ya no forma parte de ella, y que extraña más que nada... ser su senpai.
1. Chapter 1

**_Este es mi primer Fic de NitoRin, estoy muy emocionada al respecto... Es por eso que lo publicaré por capítulos, porque quiero tenerlo lo antes posible y si lo publicaba completo entonces terminaría siendo un OneShot uvu. Espero que les guste mucho y me guiaré por sus comentarios (en caso de que milagrosamente llegasen a haber). _**

_PD: La portada no me corresponde, lo he sacado de pixiv y lo pueden encontrar aquí [x] o entrando a pixiv (.com) y poniendo esto en el link / works/38918769 (en caso de que el link no quiera aparecer uvu) y los créditos van para la artista _わるた en la misma página.

* * *

_"__Aizawa 6-12-3, frente al café de las grandes luces cerca de las nueve de la tarde."_

Rin guardó el papel en el bolsillo de su cazadora y sintió ganas de encender un cigarrillo. Ya eran cerca de las seis y cuarenta, y a pesar de que no estaba nervioso, se sentía un poco perdido en su país natal. Ya se había acostumbrado a que las calles fuesen las que llevaban nombre y no las manzanas. Todo estaba muy iluminado, la gente iba muy de prisa. Tomó el cigarrillo entre sus dedos y al recordar que no llevaba un encendedor o cerillas, desistió. Todo en el sur de Australia era muy distinto a como lo eran las grandes ciudades de Japón.

Caminó despacio mirando con atención los carteles de los locales en la cuadra, pero ninguno le parecía tener tal característica como 'grandes luces'. Frunció el ceño, quizás Nitori exageró con lo de grandes luces y eran en realidad solo luces. Todo ahí tenía luces, ¡qué molesto!

Rin miró su reloj de pulsera, aun le quedaban diez minutos y pico para llegar a aquel café de las grandes luces y reencontrarse con su ex compañero de equipo. Suspiró con los ojos cansados y se sentó en una de las bancas de descanso en la orilla de la cuadra alrededor de unas macetas. Miró a su alrededor y comenzó a leer con nostalgia los carteles y afiches pegados en todas partes. Le provocaba nostalgia leer su viejo alfabeto después de haberse ido a estudiar a un país en donde solo se hablara inglés. Sonrió satisfecho y se puso de pie de nuevo para retomar su camino.

Una vez que la hora se acercaba, Rin seguía sin llegar a aquel punto de encuentro y se molestó. Frunció el ceño y dio un golpe al aire que sin esperar a que realmente sucediera, le dio a alguien en la espalda.

-¡Oi!-le dijo una voz molesta por detrás. Rin no pretendía disculparse, pero debía voltearse para seguir su camino, por lo que no le brindó demasiada atención.

-Tsk…

Al voltearse, Rin no podía creer lo que estaban viendo sus ojos. Era demasiado distinto, demasiado alto. Tenía perforaciones y un pecho tan amplio como el de Makoto hace unos años. Casi no parecía él. Temía estar equivocándose de persona, pero no podían existir casualidades tan grandes.

-¿Matsuoka senpai?- dijo Nitori despacio al cruzar miradas con Rin luego de tanto tiempo. Rin se percató enseguida de que ya no gritaba como antes y no estaba seguro de cómo debía sentirse al respecto.

-¿Nitori?-preguntó estupefacto el pelirrojo, pero a la vez muy aliviado de no tener que seguir buscando aquel café del gran cartel. Esperó el abrazo eufórico de su compañero, pero extrañamente este nunca llegó.

-Senpai, me alegra haberlo encontrado antes, el café que le indiqué está algunas cuadras más allá-dijo el menor con una sonrisa pacífica en la cara.

-Nitori-carraspeó Rin, seguido de corregirse- Ai… Ya es hora de que me llames Rin. No estamos en la preparatoria hace bastantes años-sonrió el pelirrojo de vuelta.

-Tienes razón… Rin-dijo por primera vez el de cabellos grisáceos sin ir acompañado de un sufijo.

A Rin se le hacía difícil creer que tenía en frente a su ex compañero de habitación. Había olvidado por completo el hecho de que el tiempo cambiaría al muchacho en su totalidad… Había olvidado que habían pasado tantos años sin verse.

-Me quedaré aquí hasta el sábado-le informó Rin al ahora más alto. Sus vacaciones habían empezado una semana antes por lo que planeó este reencuentro con su amigo antes de ir a la casa materna. Nadie más sabía de este encuentro, pues Nitori se habría mudado a otra ciudad con el pasar de los años.

Nitori asintió, y dando el primer paso para ponerse a andar, se dirigieron juntos a su apartamento que quedaba a unas pocas calles de distancia.

-¿Saben los demás que has llegado a Japón tan pronto?-preguntó Nitori, con una voz grave y profunda que a Rin le incomodaba. Comenzó a extrañar aquella voz chillona que le molestaba todo el día llamándole senpai.

-No, no pensé que fuera necesario contarles, total solo planeaba visitar a mi madre y volverme a Australia pasado unos días.

-¿Sigues sin ponerte en contacto con los Iwatobi?-preguntó Nitori mientras ambos subían por las escaleras del edificio. El de ojos turquesa iba adelante, dándole la espalda descuidadamente al mayor.

-Tsk, no me des la espalda, mocoso-pensó Rin, bajando la mirada.

-No los he contactado hace años-dijo Rin después- Pero no es que esté molesto con ellos, es que no he tenido ganas de estar en ese ambiente de nuevo, nada más.

-Ya, comprendo-dijo Nitori mirando hacia atrás y dedicándole una sonrisa amigable. Nitori se detuvo y sacó las llaves del bolsillo de su canguro, seguido de meterla en la cerradura y abrirle la puerta a su superior.- Pase usted, Matsuoka senpai-bromeó el menor haciendo una reverencia como hace muchos años haría.

-Ya comienzas a ser el de antes-sonrió Rin seguido de pasar al interior del apartamento del menor. Al entrar se dio cuenta de que este sí era el mismo de antes. Estaba todo desordenado y sucio, lleno de cosas innecesarias y mal organizado.

-Empiezo a sospechar-dijo Rin despacio- que me invitaste solo para que ordene tu piso.

-¿Qué?-rió Nitori-¡Claro que no, senpai! Digo… Rin.

El de orbes rojizos se sentó en el sofá tras dejar su bolso en el suelo y comenzó a mirar a su alrededor. Nunca imaginó en qué condiciones viviría Nitori… Y es que en realidad no se acordaba demasiado de él. Desde que habían dejado la preparatoria él se había marchado de inmediato a Australia y nunca más supo de nadie. Nitori no tenía por qué ser una excepción, claro está.

La mirada del tiburón se detuvo en una foto encima de una pequeña mesa que sostenía al teléfono. Había también una libreta, un par de lápices y algunos clips dando vueltas por encima, pero sus ojos se detuvieron ahí. Una foto de Nitori y una chica tomados de la mano en una tarde de otoño como en los mangas shojo y las películas norteamericanas. No. Definitivamente no podía ser, ¿es que acaso Nitori no había estado enamorado de él todos los años anteriores?

-Nitori, ¿quién es la chica de la foto?-preguntó Rin en un aire un poco celoso. Volteó la cara con velocidad y buscó algún punto ciego de la sala- Es bonita-agregó para disimular.

-Lo es, ¿verdad?-suspiró Nitori- Es mi novia, su nombre es Hotaru.

-Es un bonito nombre-admitió Rin, perdiéndose luego en sus propios pensamientos.

Nitori tenía una novia, bien, a pesar de que a Rin le costaba creer lo que estaba escuchando, era posible que fuese solo algo pasajero y que todavía estuviese enamorado de él. Rin lo sabía, Rin sabía que Nitori daría todo por él, o que al menos era así cuando eran compañeros de instituto.

-Ella vive en otra ciudad, ha debido transferirse de universidad porque le han dado una beca de deportes, justo como a ti ¿no es increíble?-le contó Nitori para llamar su atención y sacarlo de sus pensamientos.

-¿Y a ti no te han dado una beca?-curioseó Rin, para cambiar el tema.

-No, a mí solo me dan un veinticinco, pero me las puedo arreglar con trabajos de medio tiempo-explicó el de orbes turquesa- Pero a ella le dieron una beca completa y ha decidido mudarse. Ya pronto cumpliremos dos años y he planeado ir a verla.

Rin trataba de no escuchar, pero no sabía por qué se sentía tan molesto. Miraba la foto y escuchaba a Nitori, pero no había forma de que le pareciera normal que al menor le gustaran las mujeres.

-¿Tú no tienes una novia, senpai?-le preguntó Nitori, con casi los mismos ojos curiosos de antes.

-No tengo una novia-lamentó Rin seguido de quedarse callado. Buscó su móvil en su bolsillo para distraerse y dejar de sentirse mal.

Nitori hizo una mueca incómoda con los labios hacia un lado y se puso de pie en busca de algo para beber. Tomó dos latas de cerveza fría del refrigerador y le aproximó una al mayor. A Rin definitivamente no le gustaba el nuevo Nitori, o quizás pensaba que no podría acostumbrarse fácilmente a su distancia tan repentina.

El pelirrojo recibió la lata y sonrió forzosamente. El de orbes turquesa volvió a sentarse, pero esta vez al lado de Rin.

-Mañana, si no te molesta, me gustaría que me acompañaras al campus de mi universidad-propuso el menor- aún tengo tres días de clase y siento que te gustará. Además, en el club tenemos una piscina techada, podríamos recordar viejos tiempos.

-Sí, podríamos hacer eso-dijo Rin, pensando en el viejo Nitori que su compañero era en ese entonces. Bajito, con la voz de una niña, inseguro e indeciso… Pero ese Nitori le gustaba. Se preguntó por qué nunca se habría dado cuenta de lo lindo que era Nitori en ese entonces y cuánto le habría gustado responderle a sus constantes demostraciones de amor y admiración. Aunque fuese con una palmadita en la espalda. O quizás un poco más que eso.

-Bien, eso haremos entonces-finalizó Nitori, apartándolo de sus pensamientos nuevamente al buscar insistentemente sus ojos.


	2. Chapter 2

**Bueno, como se darán cuenta estoy haciendo las narraciones intercaladas, y es que ya he hecho un fic realmente largo analizando solo a uno de los dos personajes y deja mucho que desear uvu Espero que les guste y llegaré pronto con la continuación, estoy tratando de dividir los capítulos por cantidad de palabras para que sea equitativo y no explayarme mucho en solo uno de los dos. Un beso~**

* * *

Nitori despertó cerca de las ocho de la mañana, la noche había acabado temprano ya que Rin venía realmente cansado después de su largo viaje. Preparó panqueques para desayunar, y recordando que a Rin no le gustaban los dulces, buscó en su refrigerador y terminó por hacerle tostadas con tocino y huevos. No era como que tuviera las facultades culinarias para seguir las tradiciones de la familia y cocinar desayunos orientales. Esto era definitivamente mucho más fácil de cocinar, y de poder ser posible, Nitori habría decidido marcharse a un país occidental al igual que Rin.

Rin dormía en el sillón, pues no quiso aceptar la cama del menor. A Nitori le extrañó, no se le ocurría algún motivo, pero considerando lo orgulloso que era Rin, no iba a cambiar de parecer por mucho que insistiera. Nitori sabía que Rin no habría cambiado en nada hasta ese entonces. Se alegraba de aún conocerlo tan bien.

El de cabellos grisáceos se sentó en la mesa de la cocina y observó al mayor dormir plácidamente. Le provocó ternura el mirarlo desde ese punto, era tal y como si lo mirara antes en su habitación del Samezuka, cuando él iba en primero y Rin en segundo año. Se preguntaba cómo sería la vida de su senpai en Australia, y si acaso ya tendría otro compañero de habitación con el que se llevara bien. Aunque la relación ahora fuese diferente, Nitori realmente lo extrañaba. Extrañaba ese aire fraternal que había siempre en el aire, cómo Rin se preocupaba de él y estaba dispuesto a ayudarle aunque fuese a regañadientes. Pensó en que debía ser hora de devolverle toda esa preocupación, y de darle finalmente esa distancia que siempre quiso tener.

El de orbes turquesa terminó de comer y en lo que se alistó para irse a la universidad, dejó la comida de Rin sobre la mesa y junto a ella la dirección del campus. Cerró la puerta despacio procurando no despertarlo, y salió a cumplir con su antepenúltimo día de clases.

Sus mañanas eran más bien simples, y eso al vivir solo no le provocaba un mayor problema, sobre todo en los últimos días, ya que no se hacía demasiado en la universidad.

Una vez cerca de la hora del almuerzo, Nitori se dirigió a aquel punto de encuentro que le habría indicado a Rin en aquella nota en la mañana. No se sentía tan nervioso como antes, pero sí le encantaba el hecho de volver a caminar con él con la excusa de ir a algún lado. Estaba emocionado, y pensaba en los muchos temas de conversación que podrían tener una vez que Rin tuviese la energía y el ánimo de hablar fluidamente con él. A pesar de que su vida no era mucho más interesante que la anterior, se moría por preguntarle cosas sobre Australia y contarle de sus aventuras en Tokio. Hablarle de las infinitas chicas que le invitaban los fines de semana, de las horas que pasaba en la piscina, del desempeño de su nuevo club…

Nitori caminó a través del campus en jeans y una camiseta de algodón. Esta vez, su apariencia con esas fachas no pasaba tan desapercibida como antes lo haría. Las chicas definitivamente se volteaban por él, cotilleaban e intentaban buscar una excusa para verlo, pero Nitori en realidad seguía siendo el mismo muchacho de antes. La única diferencia, es que tenía en Tokio una reputación diferente. Sacó su teléfono del bolsillo y marcó el número de Rin.

-Nitori-dijo Rin al otro lado de la línea- estoy por llegar, no te preocupes.

Nitori asintió y cortó la conexión. Se sentó en una banca y esperó a que el pelirrojo apareciera.

Mientras esperaba, comenzó a recordar lo que era entonces su vida con Rin en el instituto Samezuka. La verdad, es que sí estuvo realmente enamorado de Rin, pero al alejarse de él se dio cuenta de que podían haber sido las circunstancias las que hicieron que se obsesionara tanto. Pensó, que quizás al ser una persona tan temerosa e insegura, buscó al primer modelo que le provocara superarse y no pudo evitar enamorarse de él. Pensó también, que no podría evitar enamorarse de la única persona que realmente tenía la paciencia que él necesitaba que tuvieran con él. No podía no mirarlo con otros ojos, considerando que fue la única persona con la que pudo contar en ese momento. Sí, estaba definitivamente enamorado de su senpai, pero el tiempo había pasado y se había tratado de convencer a sí mismo de que era una simple etapa que tenía que superar para poder continuar con su vida. Por lo que se buscó una novia, se hizo de amigos con quienes podía salir de copas y buscó técnicas para incrementar su rendimiento en la universidad. Pero en el fondo, Nitori seguía siendo el mismo de antes, y ante la presencia de Rin, trataba de imaginarse ciego, sordo, y mudo.

-Con él no tengo que ser diferente-pensó para sí, seguido de soltar un profundo suspiro de resignación.

Vio de pronto a Rin acercarse con su mismo aire retraído de siempre. Con esa actitud que Rin adoptaba cuando se sentía incómodo y usaba para defenderse de lo extraño… Nitori lo saludó con la mano en alto sin poder evitarlo y Rin sonrió. Este se sentó a su lado y le apoyó la mano en el hombro. Al ser ahora más alto que Rin, le provocaba gracia que ya no pudiese apoyarse en su cabeza como antes, pero deseó con toda su alma que aún pudiera.

-Me gusta-dijo Rin, dirigiéndose a él.

-¿Eh?-cuestionó Nitori.

-Me gusta el campus de tu universidad, Ai-completó Rin, tratando de no sonar demasiado incómodo- Ah, y gracias por el desayuno.

Nitori se sonrojó. Le gustaba el hecho de que Rin fuese amable con él, y por alguna razón le hacía sentirse un poco nervioso.

-Sí, a muchas personas les gusta-respondió Nitori, procurando borrar aquella evidente sonrisa de su cara. No podía incomodarlo de nuevo, si lo hacía lo más probable era que Rin se quisiese marchar y ya bastante le había costado tener las agallas para invitarlo a venir.

-¿Quieres almorzar, Ai?-preguntó Rin, al notar la incomodidad del menor.

-No realmente, ¿tienes hambre?-preguntó el de tez más pálida.

-Un poco-admitió Rin. Ya eran cerca de las dos de la tarde y el cambio de horario le tenía el estómago un poco perdido.

Nitori asintió. Se dirigieron juntos a la cafetería mientras hablaban de cosas triviales.

-Aiichiro senpai- le llamaron unas chicas desde unos metros de distancia- ¡Aiichiro senpai!

Nitori puso una expresión de agobio sin querer, y así fue como se dio cuenta con el tiempo de lo molesto que debió ser para Rin el tenerle todo el día molestándole de esa forma.

Saludó con la mano junto a una sonrisa para evitar caminar hasta allá y volvió a poner su atención en Rin. Se le veía molesto, por alguna razón, pero no se atrevía a preguntarle directamente.

-Senpai-dijo Nitori, decidido a preguntarle.

Rin suspiró, pero no pudo ocultar la pequeña sonrisa que le provocó escucharlo llamarle así. -¿Sí?

-¿No te sientes incómodo estando conmigo?-le preguntó le menor.

-¿Incómodo?-preguntó Rin de vuelta, con una expresión nerviosa.

-Sí, ¿no piensas que he cambiado demasiado?

-No tanto-respondió Rin.

-¿Está bien para ti?-insistió Nitori.

-Claro, Nitori, yo…-cuando Rin iba a terminar su frase, un muchacho menor cubrió los ojos de Nitori e interrumpió la conversación.

-¡Nitori senpai, almuerza conmigo!- chilló el alumno. Al no poder ver nada, no pudo ver directamente la reacción de Rin, pero de seguro estaría frunciendo el ceño.

-Oi, no hagas eso-se molestó Nitori, zafándose de él- Además, ya tengo compañía, piérdete por ahí, ¿sí?

-Senpai, eres muy malo conmigo-sollozó el menor.

-Deberías aprender a respetar a tus mayores de una vez-dijo Nitori en aire molesto.

-Ya, te lo preguntaré cuando estés de mejor humor, Nitori senpai-se resignó el menor y se retiró con el mismo entusiasmo de antes. No pudo evitar sentir vergüenza, porque ese niño le recordaba mucho a como él era con Rin antes. Solo que a él lo trataba fríamente porque era realmente problemático a la hora de relacionarse con los demás y cotillear al respecto.

-Eres popular aquí, eh, Nitori-dijo Rin, en ademán decepcionado. Nitori se fijó en su expresión y se sintió realmente responsable de ella.

-No demasiado, descuida-dijo el de cabello gris, sin saber realmente qué decir.

Rin guardó silencio, y mientras seguían caminando, Nitori no pudo quedarse tranquilo ni dejar de imaginar qué es lo que Rin estaría pensando. Nitori suspiró, no quería arruinarlo todo de nuevo.


	3. Chapter 3

**Lo siento por la tardanza, es que mis vacaciones están siendo interrumpidas con muchas clases anexas y cosas que hacer... En fin, no ha sido más largo por cosas de cambio de escenario, pero mañana publicaré la parte de la piscina. No haré ninguna clase de spoiler, claro, pero quiero dejarles en claro que sí, la cosa se va a poner homo. Respecto a este capítulo, no sé, comencé a escribir esto como un tester de esta pareja así que no me siento muy convencida de como estoy abarcando a los personajes, así que si tienen sugerencias al respecto no duden en decírmelas porque en serio no tengo experiencia con este ship. **

**También, muchas gracias por sus reviews, en serio me hacen muy feliz comentando lo que piensan de lo que va siendo esto hasta ahora. **

**En fin, lo siento por lo poco nuevamente, nunca había publicado algo sin terminar así que me siento un poco perdida O.o ¡Un beso y nos leemos!**

* * *

-¿Así es como yo era con él?-se preguntó Rin seguido de agachar la cabeza. Si se ponía a pensar de ese modo, podía ser que no hubiese tratado a Nitori del todo bien o quizás como él hubiese querido. En ese entonces, Nitori le parecía muy molesto, pero eso no quería decir que no sintiese cariño por él… solo pasaba que su paciencia no le jugaba a favor y ya estaba acostumbrado a llevar esa clase de relación con él. ¿Pero verlo a él actuar de ese modo? No podía creer que el tiempo hubiese dejado tantas marcas sobre él.

Fijó su vista en la cafetería al final del camino y miró de reojo al menor. Era como estar definitivamente con una persona distinta; su cara había adoptado una forma adulta, su cabello, a pesar de que iba cortado casi de la misma forma, le quedaba ahora de una forma mucho más masculina que cuando tenía quince años. Sus perforaciones le hacían ver hasta quizás un poco malo, le causaba gracia… Su expresión era ahora más desconfiada, sus ojos, ahora eran profundos y densos. Le incomodaba el hecho de encontrarse con ellos, pero no podía dejar de mirarlos.

-¿Senpai?-le llamó Nitori al notar que Rin se encontraba perdido en aquellos lagos turquesa.

Rin le dirigió la mirada ahora a la totalidad de su cara y esperó a que el menor hablara. Tenía que hacer algo al respecto, no se veía a sí mismo durante cinco días con una incomodidad como esa cada vez que viera a Nitori.

-Me preguntaba qué querrías hacer hoy-dijo Nitori tratando de romper el hielo una vez más.

Al entrar a la cafetería unos pasos más adelante, Rin en ademán pensativo comenzó a buscar en su mente algún lugar al que pudieran ir ambos y lograran hablar como antes, pero no se le ocurría nada. En ese momento, lo único que quería lograr era que se volviera a crear ese ambiente amistoso que solía haber entre ambos.

-Quizás podríamos quedarnos en tu piso y ver que hacer-dijo Rin tratando de sonar convencido.

-¿Y aún quieres nadar?-preguntó Nitori de vuelta.

-Claro, Ai-sonrió Rin.

Vio a Nitori en cosa de segundos pasar entre el tumulto y ordenar por ambos. Era de esperarse, una universidad en Tokio no tendría por qué estar llena de jóvenes que hagan filas… Era una cosa de estrategias y jerarquías. Rin rió, Nitori hace algunos años estaría pidiendo permiso con las extremidades recogidas a ver si los de último año le dejaban pasar apenas para formarse al final. Nitori no era como este Nitori.

El de cabellos más claros volvió con dos bandejas y ambos se sentaron en una mesa vacía frente a frente. El salón estaba repleto y había mucho ruido, pero a ninguno pareció importarle demasiado.

-Este era el que siempre pedías, ¿no?-dijo Nitori en lo que le acercaba el plato con dos sándwiches al pelirrojo- Tocino con huevo y queso, ¡y ah!-dijo ahora imitando la voz del mayor-y quizás le quedaría bien un poco de salsa de barbacoa.

-¿Asqueroso, no es así?-carcajeó el más moreno recibiendo su comida.

Nitori asintió tímido. Subió sus mangas con cuidado y abrió el pequeño paquete que contenía cubiertos occidentales de plástico blanco.

-Es… bastante gracioso que recuerdes cosas como mi sándwich favorito, Ai-dijo Rin, resoplando aire por la nariz en ademán nervioso seguido de buscar sus ojos y dedicarles una sonrisa con estos mismos.

-Sí, es gracioso-dijo Nitori con una expresión tranquila.

-Tienes una memoria muy buena excepto para los idiomas, ¿no?-rió Rin, recordando todas esas noches en que se pasó ayudándolo para que aprobara sus exámenes humanistas. Es que a Nitori le iban mejor las ciencias y nadie más que él tenía la paciencia para enseñarle, además, ¿quién mejor que él sabría qué hacer para que aprendiera? No había nadie que conociera a Nitori mejor que Rin.

-No podría olvidarme de cosas como esas, senp… Rin-admitió Nitori, ocultando el leve sonrojo de su cara.

-Tienes razón, fuimos compañeros durante mucho tiempo, ¿no?-obvió Rin para dejar el tema atrás.

Pero Rin no quería dejar el tema. Si Nitori recordaba detalles como ese, era porque de verdad había sido alguien importante para él y no se equivocaba cuando pensaba que su lealtad debería seguir en su interior… Ahí fue cuando recordó de nuevo a esa mujer de la foto. La expresión le cambió para mal y frunció el ceño, pero trató de evitar pensar en ello y dio un largo suspiro para volver a la conversación. Quería hablar de ello, definitivamente. Quería oírlo de su boca.

-Fuimos más que compañeros, Rin-dijo Nitori sonando realmente serio.

El pelirrojo se heló. ¿Había escuchado bien? Entonces era verdad. Nitori estaba a punto de decirlo, y su corazón comenzó a latir fuerte de pronto como si nada. Rin se odió a si mismo por emocionarse antes de tiempo, pero no podía evitar pensar que ese recuerdo que guardaba en su interior era algo más que solo un recuerdo, y que habría algo de razón para revivirlo…

-Seguro fuimos más que eso-soltó Rin para que Nitori prosiguiera.

El menor se enderezó y dirigió su mirada a algún punto de la mesa entre sus manos y su comida. Comenzaba a verse un poco como el de antes, pero no lo suficiente como para pensar que era él.

-Fuimos tanto-comenzó a decir el menor.-Tú fuiste tanto, Rin… Estoy muy feliz de que hayas accedido a venir a verme.

-No hay de qué, yo también te echaba de menos, enano-le dijo Rin al de ojos más claros sintiéndose realmente nervioso y aguantando las ganas de sonreír como un idiota.

-Verás, siento que para bien o para mal, me he dado cuenta tarde de muchas cosas… Y entre ellas está que no supe manejar esa obsesión de una forma saludable-se lamentó Nitori ahora mirándolo a los ojos, con la mirada pesarosa- Estuve tan enamorado de ti, senpai, que no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera pasar el día contigo. Me levantaba pensando en que estabas bajo mi litera, y me dormía pensando en que también estabas ahí. Senpai, nunca quise hacerte sentir incómodo y traté de hacer que nadie se diera cuenta, pero era muy evidente, ¿verdad?-se rió melancólico el menor. Tomó la pajilla del vaso de soda y comenzó a rodarla entre sus dedos.

-Nitori…

-Lo siento por eso, yo de verdad no sabía cómo manejarlo, era la primera vez que me enamoraba de alguien-dijo aliviando un poco su expresión- Pero me hace feliz el hecho de que nunca me hayas dicho nada, al fin y al cabo, nada bueno podría haber salido de eso y lo tengo claro… Siempre he pensado que me enamoré de ti por cómo eras conmigo y que quizás si hubiese tenido otro senpai, habría sido él y no tú-dijo Nitori con una expresión incómoda. A Rin pareció darle una puntada en el pecho, no sabía bien por qué, pero escuchar eso de su boca le dolía como la quemadura de doscientos soles. Nitori continuó- Pero bien sabía que te gustaban las chicas, senpai, y no quería incomodarte… Por eso al llegar acá, cuando noté que no podía olvidarme de ti, traté de convencerme de que era una simple etapa, que estaba confundido… Estaba confundiendo admiración con amor, y eso no era bueno para nadie… Yo sé que sabías que estaba enamorado de ti, y te agradezco por nunca haberme sacado de tu lado. Ahora todo está bien, puedes estar tranquilo conmigo.

-¿Tranquilo?-suspiró Rin para sí. Sintió que podría llorar ahí mismo. No es que le dolieran las palabras de Nitori, es que no se lo esperaba… Y no entendía bien por qué Nitori se trató de convencer de eso. ¡Se sentía tan culpable de nunca haberle dicho nada de vuelta! Sintió que no podría volver a estar tranquilo a su lado después de esa confesión. Sintió que no podría estar sin saber que Nitori lo quería.

-Sí, no es que me afecte eso más que antes, Ai-dijo Rin tratando de esconder el nudo en su garganta.

-Ahora que tengo una novia, es imposible para mí ponerme a pensar en ese tipo de cosas. Así que es verdad cuando te dicen que una vez que te consigues una chica te sales de eso… Por malo que suene, claro está. Yo a ella la quiero-sonrió Nitori.

-¿La quieres?-repitió Rin sonando celoso.

-Claro, la quiero-reiteró el menor.

-¿Y por qué la quieres?

-¿Que por qué la quiero, dices?-preguntó Nitori, extrañado.

-Ajá.

-Porque es buena conmigo… Y porque me entiende, porque me tiene paciencia y somos buenos amigos… Además es bonita y sabe hacer muchas cosas…

-Ya veo-dijo Rin de vuelta con recelo, una vez más.

-No tienes que molestarte, no hay nada de malo en querer a alguien, Rin…

-¿Quererla más que a mí?-pensó Rin para sí, sin decírselo. -¿A qué hora abren la piscina, Nitori?

-Ahora-respondió Nitori de golpe. Su mirada ahora se veía nerviosa a pesar de que después de su confesión debería verse más relajada. Dentro de la tristeza que invadía al mayor, algo le decía que debía investigar mejor aquella confesión hasta llegar a algo.

-Vamos- ordenó el mayor tal como antes lo haría a su kohai de primer año, el chico bajito del lunar cerca del ojo.

-¿Después de comer?-pregunto Nitori.

-Tenemos mucho de qué hablar, no importa si no entramos enseguida.

-¿Estás… molesto, Rin?-preguntó el menor, poniéndose de pie junto al pelirrojo para continuar con su camino a la piscina del club universitario.

-¿Molesto?-repitió Rin arqueando las cejas y riéndose burlonamente- Tsk, ¿por qué debería estar molesto?-resopló al final.

-Ya, entonces sígueme, no tenemos entrenamiento hoy pero tengo las llaves y podremos entrar sin problemas.

-¿Tienes llaves?-preguntó Rin extrañado, tratando de dejar momentáneamente el mal rato atrás con la intención de destapar el misterio luego.

-Claro, el capitán tiene llaves, Rin, ¿no tenías las llaves del Samezuka?-preguntó Nitori.

-¿Las que tú perdías?-preguntó Rin de vuelta, sonando calmado como de costumbre. Ahora se preocuparía de vigilar cada movimiento de Nitori para encontrar algo que no calzara con su nueva actitud. Algo había allí que no quedaba con todo eso. –No quererme… pft-pensó para sí, determinado a no creerse el discurso.

-Esas, exacto-sonrió Nitori y se pusieron en marcha, hombro a hombro como cualquier día anterior. Con algo oculto dentro de cada uno que quería desenmascarar lo del otro.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola a todas~ He vuelto con un capítulo nuevo, ¡no tenía idea de que lo estuviesen esperando! Muchas gracias a **Guito-senpai**por hacérmelo saber c: (en realidad fue el último comentario que vi, de todas formas muchas gracias a todos y todas por sus reviews) Bueno y como siempre lo siento mucho por tardar tanto, ya saben que soy una persona de poco tiempo libre. Ojalá les guste y vendré pronto con la hermosa continuación de esto... Prepárense para lo bueno, con eso les digo todo 1313**

**Un beso y espero saber de ustedes en los reviews~ Se despide, HaruOsutoria. **

Una vez en la piscina, mientras caminaban hasta los casilleros en busca de los bañadores, Nitori se preguntaba qué ocurriría después de haberle dicho aquel disparate. Sí, bien, se había atrevido a decirlo finalmente, ¿pero qué tan cierto era? ¡No lo era nada! Nitori se hacía creer que todo estaba bien, pero en realidad era un nudo de nervios e inseguridades igual que antes. No había forma de pensar en un cien por ciento que lo que le dijo era verdad, pero debía hacerlo por su tranquilidad y la de Rin. Rin nunca querría acercársele si no aclaraba eso en un principio…

-Nunca creí que algún día me fuesen a quedar tus trajes de baño-se burló Rin.

-Supongo que me subestimaste-dijo Nitori sin mirarlo por completo. Sabía que se tornaría incómodo, pero no tenía demasiado claro qué iba a suceder en los siguientes cuatro días. ¿Habría sido un poco descortés el confesarle aquel desamor?

Mientras ordenaba el casillero, vio de reojo a Rin quitarse la camiseta con habilidad. Estaban solo ellos dos en los camarines y él acababa de decirle que le gustaban las chicas, ¡bien hecho, Ai! Quiso morir, no podía creer que perderían una oportunidad como esa por haberle dicho eso hace unos minutos, ¡sería la peor contradicción de la vida, joder!

El de cabellos rojizos se deshizo de la camiseta y la dejo sobre una de las bancas, tenía la costumbre de doblarlas siempre cuando estaba con Nitori pero esta vez de descuidó. Notó que este también lo miraba y evitó su mirada comenzando a cambiarse también.

Pero entre miradas incómodas y seguimientos de reojo, Rin comenzó a observar cada movimiento de Nitori; era cosa de pillarlo débil y todo se destapaba, volvería a ser todo como antes.

¿Pero qué estaba pasando? ¿Por qué extrañaba tanto aquella sensación de que Nitori le quisiera? Rin quiso no darle demasiada importancia al asunto y decir "Qué más da, la costumbre seguramente." ¿Pero estaría bien querer desenmascararlo así como así? Quizás los esfuerzos de Nitori serían en vano una vez que quedase en evidencia. Pero ya no importaba, Rin solo quería a su pequeño kohai de vuelta.

-No quererme como antes, qué coño es eso-se dijo nuevamente el pelirrojo.

-¿Rin? ¿Pasa algo?-preguntó Nitori sacando al mayor del trance en que se encontraba. –Podemos ir ya si quieres.

-Wow, Ai-dijo Rin, ignorando su propuesta y de a poco acercándose al de cabellos más claros –qué abdominales tienes, de seguro tu novia es la envidia de todas sus amigas-dijo como excusa para tocarle bajo el torso.

Nitori, con la voz nerviosa, no se movió y soltó una ligera risita. –No lo sé, quién podría asegurar eso…

-Ya, no te hagas el modesto ahora, ¿estás consciente de que la gente anda a la siga tuya?-dijo Rin arqueando una ceja.

-Eso tiene explicación-argumentó Nitori- si eres el capitán del equipo, entonces la gente se te acerca más y ya.

-No lo creo-insistió Rin, dejándose llevar por la idea de molestarle solo para ver su reacción.

-Bueno, quizás tengas razón-concluyó Nitori, pensativo, sin entender de qué iba el de orbes rubí. Rin se le acercaba sin respetar su espacio personal y eso le ponía realmente nervioso, pero no debía demostrarlo ni aunque se derrumbara el mundo ante sus ojos. Ahora era la oportunidad de demostrarse a sí mismo que era una etapa completamente superada.

-¡Ai! Hagamos una apuesta-dijo el pelirrojo.

-¿Una apuesta?-preguntó Nitori. Un recuerdo se vino a su cabeza y seguido de eso sonrió. -¿Como cuando apostábamos quién pagaría la cena esa noche?

-Exacto-rió Rin, claramente ocultando algo, una segunda intención.

-¿Y cómo? No hay ramas para medir aquí, ¿haremos una carrera?

-¿Carrera? Claro que no, yo nunca mencioné nada sobre agua.

-¿Y entonces?-se extrañó el menor, saliendo del cuarto de cambio y dirigiéndose a la gran piscina vacía.

-Quien la tenga más grande estará excelso de pagar la cena esta noche-soltó el tiburón, intentando no sonrojarse y sin dejar de lado su forzado ademán divertido e infantil.

-¡De qué hablas!-rió Nitori, enrojecido hasta las orejas.

-Venga, que nos hemos visto cientos de veces en las duchas de Samezuka, ¿qué puede haber cambiado?-insistió el mayor, acercándose otra vez a él.

-Pues como seis años y quince centímetros por lo menos, Rin-dijo el menor con una expresión de agobio.

-Ya… solo estaba de broma-mintió el mayor, resignado. Al observar su cara no lo vio tan nervioso como de costumbre se pondría, lo que se volvía un punto negativo para su investigación. Pero si su cara no se ponía roja ni comenzaba a tartamudear, ¿qué pasaba entonces? ¿Sería verdad acaso el que ya no estaba enamorado de él como antes y lo de su novia era en serio? No, definitivamente no.

-Una carrera, entonces-sonrió Rin.

-Veo que estás muy animado-dijo Nitori sentándose en la orilla de la piscina, en un ademán sereno.

-Bueno, es normal ¿no?

-No demasiado, en general estamos al revés, ¿no crees, Rin? ¿Pasa algo?-trató de disimular el de cabellos grisáceos, manteniendo la calma y mirando con una expresión neutra y relajada al mayor.

-Nada en lo absoluto-confirmó el otro, seguido de calmarse por unos segundos y respirar.

-¿Estás seguro de que no quieres hablar de algo en especial?-preguntó por última vez.

-Nada en especial, lo juro-dijo Rin, dubitativo como nunca…

El momento se volvió menos tenso con el pasar de los minutos, pero había algo en el aire que no le dejaba a Rin estar tranquilo con él a su alrededor… Nitori… Nitori no era la persona que Rin esperaba encontrarse de vuelta en Tokio, y ya lo había notado… simplemente era que no podía pensar en aceptarlo tan abruptamente. Nitori volvería a ser SU Nitori, no había otra opción.

-Senp… digo… Rin-le llamó el del lunar.

-¿Sí?

-¿Por qué no tienes una novia allá en Australia?-curioseó. Había tantas cosas que quería preguntarle pero no sabía por dónde empezar, ¿de dónde podía sacar indicios del pasado juntos que se ocultaron uno al otro? ¿Habría alguna pregunta clave? ¿Algo que evidenciara que fue una etapa mutua y no un simple capricho de escolar?

-Pues porque no tengo suficiente tiempo como para tener una, básicamente eso-se inventó Rin, que en realidad nunca antes se lo había preguntado.

-Ya veo-respondió Nitori.

-¿Y tú? ¿Por qué tienes solo una?-rió el pelirrojo.

-Ya estoy acostumbrado a ella, supongo…

Después de las preguntas, la hora pasó lenta mientras la charla se hacía pesada y monótona… La espontaneidad que existía antes había desaparecido de repente y ya no eran capaces si quiera de pasar el rato como el par de amigos que solían ser.

Rin abrió la puerta y dejó pasar al menor antes de él. Caminaron ambos en son descuidado, pero con el paso lento –No puedo creer que me hayas ganado, mocoso-le dijo mientras dejaba las bolsas sobre la mesa evidenciando una sonrisa.

-Lo siento, Rin-rió tímidamente el de la tez más clara, sentándose en el sofá frente al pelirrojo.

Eran cerca de las once y el sol recién terminaba de desaparecer, la sala estaba iluminada débilmente por una lámpara de pie con una bombilla economizadora…

-¿Cenaremos aquí?-preguntó Rin, adoptando una posición un poco menos tensa que antes. Cruzó sus piernas en posición india y sacó uno de los contenedores de polietileno que dejó en la bolsa anteriormente, miró a Nitori esperando su aprobación y ambos comenzaron a comer en silencio. Rin esperó a que Nitori dijera algo, pero no pronunció ni una sola palabra… ni un solo sonido salió de sus delgados labios más que el de su aliento tibio.

Rin guardó aún más silencio, escuchó la respiración suave de Nitori que se esforzaba en no hacer ningún ruido mientras comía y cesaron todas sus intenciones. Rin cerró los ojos, trató de imaginar qué sería de ellos en la misma situación algunos años antes y su cabeza voló hacia otro lugar junto con sus fantasías despechadas. Nitori estaría tembloroso, sentado a su lado e intentando pasar inadvertido en cuanto a lo mucho que se querría acercar a él. Nitori estaría dudoso, no sabría hacia dónde mirar y su cara estaría seguramente roja de la vergüenza, pero Rin se haría el duro de matar, y se reiría con esa suave displicencia de siempre acercándose a él como si no pasara nada. Rin y Nitori comerían juntos a diez centímetros de distancia, compartiendo el calor de sus cuerpos y tratando de ignorar la tensión que se generaba entre ambos. Rin… comenzaría a planear su jugada, podría atreverse a pasar el brazo alrededor del cuello o los hombros de Nitori. Rin se atrevería a hacer una movida y abrazarlo con descuido, dejarlo descansar en su pecho y comer así hasta que tuvieran que levantarse y hacer como que fuera lo más normal del mundo. Rin salió de su fantasía, volvió a ver al frío Nitori de cabellos claros que comía a su lado en silencio e hizo una mueca pensativa. Nitori miraba un punto fijo de la sala, su mirada estaba tan perdida como lo estaba la de Rin hace unos segundos y no mostraba señales de volver a tierra. Rin comenzó a mirarlo de reojo y se dio cuenta de que bastaba un movimiento para saber si todo lo que estaba pasando por su cabeza todavía era posible. ¿Nitori lo aceptaría? Se le hacía extraño tener todas esas sensaciones dentro de sí, pues creyó que sus sentimientos por Nitori no eran tan fuertes como él pensaba. ¿Es que acaso el haberlo perdido de cierta forma le había hecho darse cuenta de cuánto lo quería en realidad? De ser así, entonces era verdad ese dicho de que nunca se sabe lo que se tiene hasta que se pierda. Pero venga, que pedazo de idiota fue el tener que dejarlo ir para darse cuenta de que Nitori estuvo loco por él y que podrían estar perfectamente juntos de no ser por ese… ¿descuido? Rin lentamente comenzó a sudar, su pulso se aceleró de los puros nervios y dejó su comida sobre la mesa. El apetito se le había desvanecido como nunca antes, ¡pero es que no podía despejarse la cabeza ni dejar de pensar en todas esas cosas extrañas! Nitori ahora miraba con esfuerzo el mismo punto de antes, quizás se había percatado de todo lo que Rin estaba pensando… quizás Rin estaba demasiado inquieto como para pasar desapercibido…

Nitori terminó su comida y la dejó sobre la mesa también, ambos se quedaron tratando de ignorar aquella sensación incómoda que los rodeaba, pero era todo demasiado evidente.

Rin comenzó a dudar si debía actuar o no, la cosa no era tan fácil ahora, ¡Nitori ahora tiene el doble de tu tamaño! ¿Qué vas a hacer contra eso? ¿Qué puedes hacer?

-Ni…tori…-pensó el pelirrojo, tratando de abrir la boca para decirlo en voz alta, sin lograrlo- Nitori… yo… Joder Rin, ya dile algo… Dile que todavía te gusta… Dile que te diste cuenta tarde…

Pero Nitori no se daba cuenta, ni siquiera se volteaba a mirarlo, como si en realidad no se diera cuenta de que el mayor estuviese allí junto a él.

-Joder, Rin, dile algo… Nitori… mírame-se decía Rin para sí, con una expresión afligida.

Nitori se estiró en ademán agotado y rodeó accidentalmente el hombro de Rin con su brazo derecho, y Rin en reacción se movió a un lado exaltado por la sorpresa.

-Rin, ¿pasa algo?-preguntó Nitori.

-Vamos, imbécil…-seguía pensando Rin dentro de su cabeza- Dile que lo amas.

-Rin…-insistió Nitori, ahora retirando su brazo y acercándose a él para escucharlo con claridad.

-Díselo… díselo… pedazo de mierda-se gritaba Rin en su cabeza mientras Nitori se acercaba descuidado a su rostro. Vio a Nitori cada vez más cerca de él y pronto comenzó a sentir su respiración rebotar en su cara con sutileza… sentía el aire de su nariz salir frío y sosegador hasta encontrarse con la piel tensa y temblorosa de su cara.

-Yo…-dijo Rin con la voz trepidante, pausándose a sí mismo.

Nitori lo miró expectante, pero Rin parecía no querer pronunciar otra palabra después de esa.

-Me voy a la cama, Nitori-dijo Rin resignado, con las mejillas ardiéndole de vergüenza y el ceño fruncido.

Rin se puso de pie enojado y fue en busca de su bolso para sacar sus cosas, total, tendría que dormir allí mismo y debía darle algo de tiempo a Nitori para que saliera de ahí.

Rin se preguntaba furioso, cómo fue que no se atrevió a decirle algo tan estúpido e irrelevante como eso… Pero quizás… fue algo de suerte. Quizás el destino no quería que se humillara de esa forma, pensó…


	5. Chapter 5

**Llegué bastante rápido con lo que venía y es que no podía hacerlas esperar... En fin, gracias ****_AndyStrangeMc_****por el review instantáneo y espero volver tan pronto como se me haga posible. Advierto contenido nsfw (en otras palabras, limoncito o porno) totalmente homosexual... Así que si son menores de edad, se van cascando de mi cuenta, miechicas 7n7 No, mentira, pero se los advierto en caso de que no sea lo suyo. ¡Un beso y gracias por todo!**

* * *

Nitori se fue a la cama cerca de medianoche, justo después de aquel momento de incomodidad que había pasado con Rin. El de cabellos grisáceos se preguntaba qué estaría pasando por la cabeza del mayor a pesar de que no tenía demasiadas ideas… Quizás se sentía incómodo con él, quizás no se había creído el cuento de que ya no sentía nada por él. Sí, Nitori se dio cuenta: Todo era una jodida y gran mentira… y sus sentimientos por el tiburón eran tan grandes que no podían contenerse dentro de su ahora no tan pequeño corazón. No era solo admiración, era una pasión enorme, quizás tan obsesiva como antes… pero había aprendido a fingir tan bien. Aprendió a fingir las risas, aprendió a fingir interés, se trataba de convencer de que tener las manos entre mujeres se sentía tan bien… pero lo único que Nitori había estado esperando durante todo ese tiempo era volver a estar cerca de su senpai, y sentir su aroma, que lo golpeara en el hombro y le acariciara la cabeza en ademán de refuerzo positivo. Quizás su forma de ser nunca le ayudó demasiado con aquel enamoramiento pasajero y fue eso lo que hizo que se convirtiera en algo más, a fin de cuentas. ¿Pero hasta qué punto le conocía Rin? ¿Hasta el punto de darse cuenta de una mentira como esa? Nitori se sentía culpable, lo único que quería era conversar con él y decirle todo lo que pensaba, pero Rin parecía estar pasándola tan mal a su lado…

Nitori se sentó en la cama y se desperezó la cara con ambas manos seguido de encender la lámpara de noche que tenía a su lado. El sueño se le había desvanecido del todo, así que decidió ir a la cocina por un vaso de agua y quizás sacar un libro del estante.

Caminó descalzo y en ropas menores hasta la cocina y cogió un vaso de agua ya servido que habría dejado allí quizás cuándo. Se apoyó en el marco de la puerta y dirigió la vista al sofá repentinamente; allí estaba Rin, dormido e indefenso como si nunca hubiese estado allí despierto antes. Nitori se acercó despacio y dejó el vaso sobre la mesa de centro seguido de sentarse en el suelo junto al rostro del mayor… Comenzó a contemplarlo con adoración mientras el otro dormía plácidamente… pero frunciendo el ceño de vez en cuando.

-Eres tan lindo…-susurró Nitori acercando su mano despacio al cabello rojizo del mayor y acariciándolo con la máxima suavidad posible. –Me gustaría poder… decirte lo que siento antes de que te vayas, pero no quiero que te asustes otra vez-confesó mirando luego hacia otro lado.

Nitori pasó su dedo índice apenas rozando la nariz del de orbes de color rubí y sonrió. No podía creerse a sí mismo cuando se vio en esa situación, pero le hacía feliz saber que por lo menos podía tenerlo a su lado aunque fuesen un par de días. Mejor poco que nada, decían por ahí…

El de orbes turquesas miró al mayor con la expresión embobada, pensando en cada cosa que le encantaba de él… una por una. Lo observó durante muchos minutos, y si hubiese podido, lo habría observado más tiempo.

De pronto Rin comenzó a moverse inquieto de un lado a otro, como si estuviese soñando. Nitori guardó silencio, pero no se movió de su lado. Esperó pacientemente, Rin siempre había sido de sueño pesado.

-Ni…tori-susurró Rin confundido, abriendo los ojos con dificultad y restregándose uno de ellos con los nudillos de una mano. Rin terminó de despertar y pronto se dio cuenta de la situación. Puso una cara de espanto que se volvió avergonzada en un abrir y cerrar de ojos y se puso inmediatamente a la defensiva-¡Qué coño estás haciendo, Nitor…-

Pero Nitori no dijo nada, ya no importaba nada… No se iba a quedar callado otra vez hasta volver a verle dentro de tanto tiempo.

-Senpai-susurró Nitori mirándole directo a los ojos. Rin sintió como toda la sangre se le iba a la cabeza y el corazón se le exaltaba a mil revoluciones por minuto. Nitori se acercó al mayor, puso su cara tan cerca de la del otro que casi podían tocarse, pero Nitori tendría cuidado está vez y no haría nada que Rin no quisiera más que confesarse como siempre quiso haberlo hecho antes.  
–Nada de lo que dije… es verdad… todavía me gustas mucho, senpai-dijo el de cabellos grises tan cerca de su boca que Rin casi se derretía. Los ojos de Rin se tornaron llorosos, ¡lo sabía! Sabía que Nitori no podría olvidarle así como así… ¿pero cómo era que se estaba comenzando a sentir de esa forma tan de repente?

-Nitori…-balbuceó el pelirrojo, inmóvil. El más alto siguió hablando.

-No me importa… no me importa si no puedo corresponderte, senpai, no me importa si te gustan las mujeres, nunca podré olvidarme de lo que siento por ti… aunque pasen personas… y pasen años por encima de mí… No podré nunca-confesó Nitori- Y sé que lo sabes… sé que fui muy evidente… pero me he estado engañando por tanto tiempo que… y ahora…

Nitori guardó silencio en cuanto Rin lo detuvo con un suave beso en los labios. Rin cerró los ojos, sintió la dulzura que siempre imaginó de los labios del menor y suspiró por la nariz con sosiego.

-Por qué no te callas un segundo… Aii-le dijo Rin a Nitori deteniéndose un segundo y mirándolo con la cara irradiando pudor. Nitori sonrió, y con la cabeza entre las nubes se recostó en el sofá junto al mayor, juntando nuevamente sus labios en un dulce y apasionado beso que les costaría la respiración y la calma.

Nitori rodeó a Rin con ambos brazos y éste le devolvió el gesto acercándose a él con timidez… sintiendo ahora sus respiraciones rebotar con agresividad.

Rin se sentía extraño… Nitori a fin de cuentas solía ser su pequeño kohai, ¿y ahora? Siempre que imaginó haber estado con él pensaba en lo frágil y tierno que resultaría todo, pero resultó estando con el papel invertido y no sabía qué hacer frente a la situación. Con los ojos cerrados, sentía los fuertes brazos de Nitori rodearlo con seguridad, y su abdomen duro pegado al suyo. Rin soltó un pequeño gemido que evidenció lo que estaba sintiendo en ese momento y trató de ocultarlo, pero eso solo hizo que Nitori se percatara de lo que iba a suceder entonces.

-Senpai… -le susurró Nitori a Rin cerca del cuello. Éste sintió escalofríos, como un calor abrumador le subía de pies a cabeza al escuchar la voz del menor llamarlo de esa manera. Rin se aferró de la camiseta de Nitori mientras lo acorralaba con sus piernas semidesnudas. –Sen…pai…-repitió nuevamente Nitori en lo que tomaba el mentón del pelirrojo con dos de sus dedos y le dedicaba una mirada de complicidad. –Dime que esto está bien… y no me detendré…

-Nitori…

-Dime que lo quieres de vuelta, senpai…

-Nitori, yo…-intentó decir el pelirrojo.

-Dime que… quieres a tu kohai de vuelta-sollozó el menor con la voz ahora más grave que nunca. A Rin le provocaba una sensación desconocida… como si se mezclara el Nitori antiguo con el hombre que tenía ahora en frente.

Rin le devolvió otro beso a Nitori y sin previo aviso se sentó sobre sus piernas, invadiendo todo su espacio por completo, acorralándolo de a poco hasta dejar sus caras otra vez sin espacio entre ellas. Rin quitó su camiseta con calma, avergonzado pero decidido. Quitó seguido la del menor y ambos quedaron expuestos ante el otro, como si nunca antes se hubiesen visto de esa manera. Nitori deslizó sus manos con dulzura por la cintura de Rin, acariciándole hasta el último lugar de su piel. Pasó los dedos curiosos por el delgado pecho del pelirrojo, tocando de modo que Rin quedó nuevamente en evidencia.

Rin se estiró hacia el menor y posó sus labios con ligereza en su cuello. Nitori acarició con la punta de sus dedos los cabellos de Rin hasta que éste decidiera dejarse llevar un poco más allá. Ambos comenzaron a sudar… sintiéndose el pulso acelerado el uno al otro y aquel aroma inolvidable que cada uno recordaba a su manera… No podían contener sus emociones ante el simple hecho de tenerse frente a frente y por primera vez así.

Nitori quitó con premura la ropa interior del pelirrojo y entre sus brazos lo envolvió hasta dejar su espalda descansando sobre el sofá una vez más… sentía sus manos temblar… seguramente Rin no estaba del todo convencido de todo eso.

-Quiero… a Nitori de vuelta-dijo Rin, cuando sus caras se encontraron nuevamente en la oscuridad casi absoluta y sus cuerpos desnudos se pegaban uno al otro debido al calor de la situación. Nitori sintió cómo la erección del mayor se apegaba más y más a su abdomen a punto de juntarse con la suya.

-Senpai, dime que me quieres de vuelta-rogó Nitori por última vez con la voz profunda, mientras con ambas manos se abría paso a Rin, haciéndolo rodear su cuerpo con sus piernas.

Nitori, tras dejar las piernas del mayor en posición, puso una de sus manos sobre la frente de Rin, echándole el cabello para atrás con tal de verle directo a los ojos cuando con su otra mano alcanzaba aquel pequeño empaque naranja que usarían luego. Besó sus labios otra vez, y pronunció su nombre melosamente mientras se adentraba en él despacio.

-Dime… dime que soy tu senpai otra vez, Nitori-pidió Rin con la voz implorante, siguiendo el ritmo de los movimientos masculinos y constantes de Nitori con el contoneo de sus caderas y pelvis.

-Rin… senpai…-suspiró Nitori en su cuello repetitivamente… -Senpai… Matsuoka senpai… -susurró tratando de cumplirle el capricho. Rin, en respuesta desesperó. Le volvía loco la voz del menor llamándolo de esa forma y no había manera de controlarlo… Era algo más fuerte que su situación actual en sí.

Nitori aceleró su ritmo y pronto Rin comenzó a perder la cabeza entre caricias y susurros. Rin pensaba en lo maravilloso que estaba siendo aquello, en cómo de un momento a otro Nitori lo tenía entre sus brazos y se volvían uno por primera vez. Pronto al final, Nitori se aferró con fuerza al mayor que mordía con ahínco el hombro del más alto, aguantando aquellos gemidos que le avergonzaba tanto que Nitori escuchara.

-Nitori-suspiró Rin liberando la piel del menor de sus mordidas, rozando su lengua mojada con aquel lugar que torturaba sin querer. El interior de Rin envolvió la masculinidad de Nitori cuando el pelirrojo se retorcía entre los brazos del otro, abriendo sus piernas con desesperación y cubriendo su cara con torpeza –N…Nitori-gimió el mayor por última vez, antes de dejar descansar su cuerpo sobre el sofá por el resto de la noche.

El más alto reposó su cabeza en el tiburón, junto con tomar su mano y quedarse a su lado hasta que el sueño se apoderó de ambos… No importaba de todos modos, ya podrían hablar al día siguiente, pensaron ambos.

Nitori dudó unos minutos después de haberse dormido en sus brazos el australiano, ¿qué pasaría después con ellos dos? Rin volvería a Australia… y no se verían en mucho tiempo… Y sobre todo, ¿lo aceptaría Rin al día siguiente? El de cabello gris se durmió pensando en todas aquellas cosas que podrían impedir aquel romance, se durmió sobre el pecho suave y de pulso lento que le ofrecía aquel amante que añoró tantos años… hasta que un ruido desagradable le quitó sus horas de sueño con el hombre que le había estado robando el aliento en su subconsciente todos esos meses; el timbre. ¿Y justo cuando estaba dormido sobre senpai? Tenía que ser una mala broma, pensó Nitori, e ignoró aquel sonido.

El timbre volvió a sonar, seguido de tres golpecitos en la puerta.

-Aiichi, soy yo, Hotaro… No puedo abrir si tienes la cadena puesta, cariño… ¡Venga, abre la puerta!


	6. Chapter 6

**Qué les puedo decir... aparte de: qué desagradable me ha quedado Hotaro, joder xD. **

**Bien, son las tres de la mañana y me encuentro subiendo esta actualización para ustedes... Espero volver rápido como lo he hecho en estos últimos capítulos ya que me he llevado la trama a lugares inesperados y estoy tan emocionada como ustedes. ¡Gracias por los mensajes, y gracias ****_Japiera_**** por tu lindo y alentador review! Nos leemos pronto y les envío un beso a todas mis NitoRin porque es un ship muy bonito .w. -sobs- ~**

* * *

-Aiichi, soy yo, Hotaro… No puedo abrir si tienes la cadena puesta, cariño… ¡Venga, abre la puerta!-se escuchó la voz proveniente del pasillo.

Nitori desesperó, quería pensar que estaba soñando y que todo aquello era solo producto de su mala suerte que le acompañaba hasta en los sueños. Abrió con esfuerzo los ojos y vio el rostro del mayor dormido entre sus brazos, ambos completamente desnudos y con la piel pegada una a la otra por el intenso calor de la mañana y el sol que atravesaba las ligeras cortinas tras el sillón.

-Aiichi, ¿estás dormido?-llamó una vez más la voz, sonando ahora más insistente que antes.

-Joder…-refunfuñó Nitori para sí. Rin no se despertó con el ruido (tal y como se esperaba en realidad), por lo que se decidió a despertarlo por su cuenta. -Senpai…-susurró nervioso - ¡Senpai!- Rin hundió su cara en el pecho de Nitori y se acurrucó aún más, ignorando a sus llamados insistentes. –Ya cállate, Nitori… todavía es muy temprano…

-Senpai-insistió Nitori- afuera… la puert…

-Qué molesto-dijo Rin, volteándose y dándole la espalda, dejando su parte trasera pegada a la entrepierna del menor. Una erección se apoderó inesperadamente de la parte baja de Nitori y este gruñó molesto por la mala suerte de no sentirse capaz de dejarlo y partir a abrir la puerta sin más.

-Senpai… Hotaro… está afuera-dijo intentando ponerse de pie, sin lograrlo.

-Que cascarrabias eres por las mañanas, Nitori… Puedes faltar a clases y ya, así te quedas conmigo ¿cuál es el gran problema?-dijo Rin adormilado y con el ceño fruncido, pasando de largo lo que realmente era el problema allí. –Además, ¿quién cojones es Hotaro?-dijo Rin sentándose sobre sus propios muslos y agachándose sospechosamente. Nitori se volvió a paralizar, y perdió esta vez por completo la poca capacidad de reacción que le quedaba. No podía siquiera pensar. ¿Qué estaba haciendo su novia allí un día de semana tan temprano? ¿Por qué había llegado sin avisar?

-Anoche fui… demasiad egoísta-dijo Rin, escondiendo su mirada hacia abajo y acercándose a la erecta masculinidad del menor, aproximando su boca con lentitud- no estés de mal humor, Nitori… -finalizó Rin llevándoselo a la boca y haciendo al de orbes celestes perder el control y la poca cordura que le quedaba.

-Senpai…-gimoteó Nitori, deleitado pero a su vez sintiéndose culpable-…Senpai-trató de resistir Nitori, pero la distracción era demasiado grande como para focalizarse en la llamada a la puerta. ¿Dónde están tus prioridades, Nitori? ¿Por qué justo tenía que ser en ESE momento?

-¡Nitori!-se escuchó la voz de afuera gritar molesta –Sé que estás allí, he llamado a recepción esta mañana antes de venir… ¡Ábreme o tendré que ir con el conserje por mi copia!

Rin se detuvo de su acción de golpe, sus ojos se vieron exaltados por un segundo y se quedó inmóvil frente a la entrepierna de Nitori. –Nitori… qué cojones… -dijo Rin, inexpresivo de la impresión y poniéndose en modo alerta.

-¡Es lo que he estado tratando de decirte todo este rato!-susurró con fuerza, pero tratando de no alzar demasiado la voz. Rin comenzó a buscar su ropa desesperado y logró ponerse los calzoncillos con torpeza. Nitori se apresuró en ponerse de pie y tirar la evidencia más importante en la papelera de la cocina, lanzando a medio camino aquellos preservativos que evidenciaban su noche juntos.

Nitori finalmente abrió la puerta, cubriéndose aquel lugar con la primera prenda que encontró, que además, para su mala suerte, era la camiseta de Rin. Fingió una cara de somnoliento y esperó una reacción no tan mala de vuelta.

-Estaba dormido, lo siento, Hotaro…-dijo Nitori dirigiéndose a la muchacha.

Era una joven de estatura baja, tenía facciones femeninas y los pechos pequeños… pero se veía en forma y daba aquella impresión que Nitori siempre intentaba dar de ella al hablar.

Nitori la saludó con un beso y ésta lo miró extrañado.

-¿Desde cuándo duermes desnudo, Aiichi?-dijo cerrando la puerta detrás de ella y dejando su imponente maleta a un lado del paragüero vacío. –¿Y por qué tienes el pen…?-

Hotaro subió la vista y divisó a Rin con la expresión incómoda intentando ponerse la ropa sobre el sillón. Lo quedó mirando fijo en espera de una explicación, pero Rin puso su mirada defensiva de siempre y no dijo nada.

-Oh, perdón…-dijo Hotaro, bajando la guardia. –Pensé que podía estar con una chica… ¡No se me ocurrió que sería una visita!-

Nitori se alejó de la muchacha en un ademán culpable que a Rin no le costó mucho trabajo descifrar.

-Rin, mucho gusto-dijo Rin acercándose a la joven, seguido de darle la mano con mucho cinismo de su parte.

-¿Rin?-preguntó Hotaro cambiando su mirada por completo a una con una risa forzada en los rabillos- Ya veo… ¿Matsuoka Rin? Nitori siempre me ha hablado mucho de ti, me alegra conocerte finalmente.

Rin notó en la expresión de la joven aquel mensaje de rivalidad que le enviaba con fuerza. Su mirada penetrante desafiaba cualquier intención que tratase de ocultar, ¿pero qué sabía Rin de aquella muchacha?

-Así que… Hotaro-sonrió el pelirrojo-siéntate, por favor, debes estar cansada-dijo dirigiéndose a la sala de estar y tirando al suelo las colchas en las que la noche anterior ambos se habían revolcado –Lamento el desorden… no culpes a Ai, he sido yo quien me he traído a alguien anoche.

Nitori tenía una expresión de agobio en la cara, se veía exhausto y cansado… puso su mano cubriéndole los ojos como incapaz de creer lo que estaba sucediendo.

-Ya veo-dijo Hotaro, sentándose en aquel infame sofá.

El muchacho más alto preparaba un tazón de café en la cocina cuando se acercó decidido a donde estaban los otros dos, dejando el agua a medio hervir.

-Hotaro… ¿por qué has llegado tan pronto?-preguntó Nitori, intentando sonar sutil.

-¿Acaso no querías verme, Aiichi?-respondió de vuelta Hotaro, haciendo un puchero con los labios.

-No es eso, Hocchi, es que…

-Es que ya teníamos muchos planes, no pensamos en que llegarías así como así-dijo Rin con una mirada desafiante. Y el juego comenzó allí, en cuanto sus miradas chocaron diciéndose que para Nitori no podría haber dos. La novia perfecta, y el ídolo de secundaria; la balanza se veía desigual para ambos, ¿no?

Hotaro invadió el lugar, impidiendo momentos de intimidad entre Nitori y Rin, y es que no todo siempre podía ser perfecto, ¿verdad? Ambos se preguntaban por qué no habrían aprovechado el haber compartido habitación aquel penúltimo año, se sentían unos idiotas…

Por la noche, la joven de cabellos más oscuros se apoderó del más alto durmiendo posesivamente en su cama, sin querer dejarlo ir. ¿Pero qué tan tonto creía a Nitori? Pasado las once, Nitori se escabulló hasta la sala de estar y la melosidad acumulada de Rin le atacaba por enfrente. Su punto de encuentro fue otra vez el sofá, esta vez todo tuvo que ser silencioso… y por la madrugada volver a aquella fría cama en que despertaría queriendo abrazar a Rin.

A la mañana siguiente, en el desayuno, la mirada de Rin y Nitori eran cómplices por encima de la mesa y sus manos revoltosas lo eran por debajo. Hotaro hervía en furia…

-Hotaro, no sé si vayas a estar de ociosa aquí toda la semana, pero será mejor que busques donde ir porque Ai y yo iremos al estadio esta tarde-dijo Rin, poniéndose de pie abruptamente como si recordara algo. Caminó a la habitación, dedicándole una frívola sonrisa a la muchacha.

Nitori y ella se quedaron solos en la mesa, frente a frente como debería ser siempre. Nitori tomó su mano por encima con una sensación de culpa carcomiéndole el subconsciente. Sonrió con suavidad tratando de no decir nada con su mirada.

-¿Todavía te gusta, Nitori?-preguntó de repente.

-De qué hablas, Hotaro-respondió Nitori, a la defensiva.

-De Matsuoka, de eso hablo-respondió ella.

-No estaría contigo…-respondió Nitori, a la deriva. ¿Por qué estaba con ella de todas formas? Él quería a Rin, y ahora que habían conseguido estar juntos no sabía que iba a pasar con ellos… o qué iba a pasar con ella…

Hotaro guardó silencio, dubitativa… sospechando. De pronto se puso de pie, miró a Nitori directo a la cara.

-Estaré aquí tres días, Aiichiro… y no lo quiero aquí rondándote con esa carita de "Soy genial y Nitori se traga mi polla"-dijo con la voz sonándole convincente, decidida. -¿Te ha quedado claro?

Hotaro tomó su bolso y abrió la puerta, dejando su maleta tal y donde estaba en un principio. Antes de salir, miró hacia atrás para finalizar –No lo quiero aquí cuando vuelva, Nitori.


End file.
